There is a technology of processing resin in such a manner that the resin is irradiated with a laser beam from the YAG laser, the excimer laser, or any other laser, resulting in the resin being subjected to so-called ablation. Further, there is another technology of peeling off a light-emitting element in such a manner that resin is used for a peel-off layer at the time of forming the light-emitting element on a substrate through transfer from another substrate, and the resin is irradiated with a laser beam, resulting in the resin being subjected to the ablation (for example, see PTL 1).
The use of the resin as the peel-off layer has various advantages including allowing for peeling-off at low energy, as compared with the use of an inorganic material such as amorphous silicon.